At His Side
by Gatergirl79
Summary: ONESHOT: Becky Rosen gets a text from Sam. Warning: contains spoilers for season seven.


**Okay: WARNINGS: First, this contains spoilers for season seven. So if you haven't seen it you might want to stop reading right now…**

**You still there? Ok, second. This has not been Beta Read, and will most probably have grammar and spelling mistakes. If so, I apologise. I did use spell-check but it only does so much. You have been warned, so if this is going to distract you then maybe you want to turn around and leave.**

**You still there? Good, I'm glad. I'm sorry about the summary, but I didn't want to give anything away for those who hadn't seen season seven as this story covers the episodes 08 - 10.**

**Now on with the story. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>MSG: Unknown Number<strong>_

_**BOBBY'S BEEN SHOT. CRITICAL. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO.**_

_**SAM**_

_**MSG: B**_

_**WHERE ARE YOU?**_

~ **SUPERNATURAL **~

Becky stared up at the hospital sign. He was going to be angry at her arrival, she knew that. He'd made it very clear that he didn't like her, but she couldn't care about that, Sam needed her. She fidgeted with her skirt as she stepped over the threshold. It took her less than five minutes to find the man she's come for. He stood with his brother outside the emergency room, awaiting news on the man that had been like a father to the pair for years. Becky had never had the privilege of meeting the great Bobby Singer but everything she'd read about him made her want to. - If he survived.

She watched Sam from the nurses' station, his over long hair gleaming from the sun coming through the window. He didn't look any different from the last time they'd met.

"Can I help you miss?" a nurse asked, load enough to draw the men's attention.

Becky blushed slightly. "No thank you, I'm with them." She pointed towards Sam and Dean. Slowly she made her way forward, nervous at the angry glare in Dean's eyes as he barrelled towards her.

"What the hell are you doing here!" he practically yelled.

Becky straightened her back. As intimidating as Dean Winchester was, she wasn't going to let him get to her. "I - I…" well, there went that plan.

"I text her." Sam announced from behind his brother.

"What!" Dean turned sharply to fix his brother with a confused angry stare. "Why the hell!"

Dean and Sam glared at each other.

"I wanted to talk to someone." Sam informed his older brother calmly.

Dean gaped at him. "So you called your crazy ex-wife! - Why?" Dean snapped, furiously.

Sam's jaw clenched. He couldn't answer that. It was true that Becky wasn't exactly normal. She was an obsessive fan who didn't understand the boundaries of personal space. She'd made mistakes but there was one thing Sam could say for his so-called ex-wife, she understood him and his life. She knew everything he'd done and had loved him despite it all. "Don't start Dean."

"Start?" he turned his hard watery eyes on Becky. "…did you forget she made a deal with a demon and drugged you so you'd marry her!"

Sam swallowed looking between a furious Dean and a very ashamed Becky. "Of course I haven't Dean. - But she's not the first to make a demon deal, now is she." his voice held an edge that clearly said '_you're hardly one to talk'_.

Dean turned his gaze on Sam once more. He wasn't in the mood for this shit. Not now, not with Bobby at deaths door a few feet away. And here he was arguing over a crazy slash fan who was obsessed with his kid brother. Clearly Sam was losing the plot. It was the only explanation for why he'd called her of all people.

"So what, you want to play happy families again?"

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to talk to someone Dean…"

"I'm here!"

"Are you?" Sam glared.

"Gentlemen, this is a hospital. I understand you're under some stress, but please keep your voices down or take it outside." A large stern nurse ordered, she instantly reminded the pair of Missouri.

"Sorry..." Sam said respectfully. "…We'll keep it down."

The nurse gave them both another hard look before marching off to her desk.

"I need some air." Dean remarked following after the retreating woman, but not before he sent Becky a scathing look that made it quite clear she wasn't welcome.

"Sorry about."

The small woman shrugged. "It's fine. - Dean never liked me."

The pair looked at each other for a long moment, neither talking. Sam took in everything he could about Becky. She seemed different. Calmer, more in control. - Normal, for a lack of a better term.

"How is he?" Becky suddenly asked, pulling Sam from his thoughts.

"It doesn't look good." Sam reply with a tight voice. "Of course Dean just won't listen. He's convinced Bobby's going to be fine. - But I…" his voice broke and he turned away from his ex-wife.

Becky moved to his side, placing a gentle hand on his sleeve. She didn't say anything as foolish as it's going to be alright or he'll be fine. She knew just what it meant to be a hunter. She knew that when it came to Sam and Dean Winchester happy endings were never going to happen. So she just gave what she could, comfort.

Sam swallowed down the tears, glanced down at Becky; he felt something ease in his gut, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. It was that feeling of knowing someone was there when you needed them, without an ulterior motive. Which seemed strange considering it was Becky. But if she'd ever had an ulterior motive it had always been to be close to him. Once again he could see a change in her. She wasn't looking at him in that glazed over way she always used to, the look that made him uncomfortable all the time. It was clear she still adored him, but it wasn't overpowering. In fact if Sam was honest, he kinda liked having her here. As much as he was furious at her for the roofie, demon deal thing, she had given him something he'd been missing over the past few years, normality. - For a while at least. - Well, as normal as their life could be. He'd seen that he could do the job and have a life, - With the right woman. With someone who understood.

That idea shocked Sam out of his thoughts. Turning away from Becky he headed back to the bench he'd been sitting on before the Doctor had arrived. Dropping down on the hard wood, he slouched.

Becky followed after him and took a seat, leaving a wide space between them, where she placed her bag. The moment she's gotten Sam text she's jumped in her car and hadn't stopped driving till she'd arrived. Sitting behind the wheel, speeding along the highway she understood why Sam and Dean loved it so much. And Sam did love it, even if he would never admit that to Dean. He secretly enjoyed the hours and hours cooped up with his brother, listening to classic rock, pranking, arguing. To Sam it was home. She hadn't really had that kind of bond. She was an only child with a complete lack of social skills. The only real friends she'd ever had where the ones she'd met on line. She guessed that's why she'd fallen for Supernatural so hard. It had filled a whole in her life. Given her friends, albeit cyber ones. It had shown her just how close two people could be. Shown her what love really meant. And falling for Sam, well that was easy… he was sweet, gentle and loving. He cared about people; he'd lost those he loved. Who wouldn't fall in love with that? At least that's how it had begun.

Then she's actually met him. The real honest to goodness Sam Winchester and he was everything Chuck had written and more. Becky had fallen even harder for Sam after that. That had been why things hadn't lasted with Chuck. After reading the new story he'd written, reading the struggle Sam was going though she just fell deeper. Then it had happened. She's gotten her wish. She'd become Mrs Becky Winchester and it had been a dream come true. Kissing Sam, working with Sam, it had all been so perfect. Until it had crumbled around her, till she's been forced to face up to herself and her life. Sam had been so sweet, all in all. Hell, considering what she'd done, he would have had every right to get her locked away. Instead he'd told her that she was a good person and that one day she'd find someone that could make her truly happy. - Thing was, that would never happen because as much as Sam, Dean and certain members of her family thought she was just some crazy fan, she really did care for Sam. If she didn't she would have taken the demon deal, screw the consequences. Sam would never have known and she would have been happy.

When Sam had left it had hurt, but Becky had decide that it was time to get her life on track. So she'd closed down her website, her forum groups, cleared her Twitter account and Facebook. She'd found a pretty good job and even tried dating. - Though none of the guys could match Sam, but she's tried. Then she's gotten that first text and all her best intentions had flown out of the window. She'd been half asleep when her phone had announced the arrival of a message. It had surprised her that was for sure. She'd grumbled thinking it was her mom checking up on the date she'd had an hour or so before. But instead it read…

**MGS: Unknown Number**

**Colorado. Ghost Hunter. **

**Sam**

That hadn't been the last text. Over the last few weeks Sam had sent her messages every few days or so. No long winded conversational messages, each one just like the first.

**MGS: Unknown Number**

**Dakota. Leviathan. **

**Sam**

**MGS: Unknown Number**

**Illinois. Ghost of Jacob Coots.**

**Sam.**

**MGS: Unknown Number**

**Seattle, Skinwalker.**

**Sam**

**MGS: Unknown Number**

**New Jersey. Zombies.**

**Sam**

She always replied the same way.

**MGS: B**

**You alright?**

It would be answered with a simple yes and then silence for days. Becky would try to forget about the messages and go back to her life, until the next one arrived. Her heart jumping at the words, Unknown Number, knowing it would be Sam. She never deleted the messages and sometimes after a terrible day or a horrifically unsatisfying date that she didn't want to be on in the first place, She'd come up, fall into bed and re-read them, before falling asleep hoping a new one would arrive.

Then the one that had brought her here. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" he didn't look at her.

"Why did you text me?" she murmured.

Sam was silent for a while, reaching absently into his pocket to retrieve his phone, staring down at it, as if it would give him the answers. "I… I don't know really. - I got my phone out intending to inform everyone about Bobby and realised that there wasn't anyone to call." his voice broke again and he could feel the tears behind his eyes. "…Ellen, Jo, Rufus…there all gone. - Now Bobby…" he broke then, tears rolling down his cheeks as his fingers tightened around his mobile.

Becky shifted closer a little, her bag still acting like a barrier between them. She reached out her hand and placed it over Sam shaking one. He looked up at her, red eyes meeting her blue one.

"Thanks for coming Becky." he said softly.

"Hey…" she smiled warmly. "…of course I was going to come. You can always count on me Sam."

It was said with such honesty and promise that Sam couldn't help the skip his heart made. The only people he could ever really rely on in the past had been Dean and Bobby. They'd stuck by him despite everything he'd done. He smiled at her. "I think we've underestimated you Becky…" he turned his hand to take hers. "…you're pretty wonderful you know." he watched a bright scarlet blush stain her face but there wasn't any sign of the goofy silly grin that he'd seen on her face a thousand times.

Becky pulled her hand free and turned away from Sam, looking at her feet she just sat in silent embarrassment. "You don't have to say that Sam. - I - I know you…think I'm as crazy and weird as Dean does." her voice was strained.

"That's not true." Sam protested.

Becky looked up at him with an unconvinced raised brow and he gave a small laugh.

"Okay, maybe a little true. - But I've been thinking a lot lately." there was that blush again. "You've been a good friend to us all in all, telling us about the Colt and that."

Becky shrugged. "Wasn't all that much, Chuck would have remembered… eventually. - Beside, we both know I've been more of a hindrance than a help."

Sam felt his gut tighten. Had they really made her feel like that?

"…Dean was right, I drugged you. I was on the verge of making a deal with a demon. I came between you and Dean…" she continued. "… One or two good things doesn't make up for all the bad ones."

Sam moved closer, taking Becky's hands in one of his own, while the other lifted her chin. "Becky, you're not bad. You made a mistake, just like we all have. - And you know better than anyone just how big mine and Dean's mistakes have been. Sure you shouldn't have drugged me, or lied to me…. Or tied me to that bed…." Sam smirked despite himself, causing Becky's blush to deepen. "…But you did the right thing in the end. You made the right decision because you knew that having me like that wasn't really having me."

Becky looked at their joined hands. "I was really tempted to make the deal Sam." she murmured.

"You wouldn't be human if you weren't. - But I meant what I said Becky, you'll find someone perfect for you, if you'd just be yourself."

Becky smiled sadly up at him. That spark of unrequited love and devotion still shining in her gaze. "I have been trying Sam. - I closed my websites and I've even started dating." she informed him with as light a tone as she could manage.

Sam was surprised at the small spark of jealousy that raced through him. After all this was Becky. Crazy, slash-fan stalker Becky. But she wasn't really like that, not if you really looked. And over the weeks since their failed marriage, he'd thought. He'd remembered how nice it had been to have someone to go home to after a hunt. How caring, sweet and funny she'd been during those few days. "That's great." he said, trying his best to sound supportive, though even to his own ear he wasn't pulling it off. He couldn't understand why he felt like this. He hadn't cared when Becky had 'dumped' him for Chuck. In fact he'd been relived. Now however it annoyed him that Becky was getting out there. Dating. What if she did find someone she wanted to settle down with?

What did it matter to Sam? It wasn't like he wanted her. It was just a case of feeling abandoned. It happened all the time. When you've had someone following you around for years and then they suddenly find that they don't want you anymore, you suddenly want them. It was the plot of countless chick flicks. That's all it was, Sam told himself. Cause he wasn't interested in Becky that way. They hadn't even slept together.

"Maybe Dean was right…" Becky was saying, pulling Sam back to reality.

"What?"

Becky looked at him with a frown. "Maybe I shouldn't be here. - You don't really need me Sam. You only need Dean."

Sam turned on his bitch-face, the one he'd used on Becky more than once. "We've talked about this…me and Dean aren't…"

Becky gave a small laugh. "I know that silly. - But you don't need someone like me, I just get in the way. It's not like you really want me here." Her voice dropping with her head as she wondered just what the hell she'd been thinking coming in the first place.

Sam's hands tightened around hers. "I text you didn't I? Obviously I wanted you here?"

Becky frowned. "Why? - Why have you been texting me Sam?"

Sam had been wondering that for weeks. He didn't really know the reason if he was honest. All he knew was that one night after a pretty average ghost hunt he'd done it. Dean had been passed out drunk… again, leaving Sam increasingly worried for his brother's state of mind. He'd sat at the table of a cheap motel, flicking though papers in search of another job, his mobile just beside him. He didn't know why he'd reached for it; maybe he'd planned to call Bobby about Dean. But he hadn't, instead he'd begun typing a simple message. He'd felt somewhat at ease after he'd sent it. Like having someone to tell was enough to lift the weight. He'd slept like a baby that night. After that it had become a need, his mind taunting him daily. _I'm bored, text Becky. - She'd love to know what we're up too. - She'll be worried if you don't text soon._ Until he finally text her. He never told her anything beyond where he was, what he was hunting and replying to her usual, 'are you alright?' It had only been a few weeks, but those short messages had given Sam a feeling of peace, as ridiculous as it sounded. It had only made sense to contact Becky when Bobby had been shot. At least that's what he told himself. But the truth was, he'd wanted someone to be there for him. He'd wanted that calming feeling he'd had for those brief few day. Sam finally shrugged in answer to Becky's question. "I don't know. - I - I just wanted to."

~ **SUPERNATURAL **~

Dean stood at the nurse's desk watching his brother and the crazy-fan-girl. They were sat close together, talking. Sam had her hand in his and he was lifting her chin. It was a hallmark moment if ever there was one. It was sickening really. But as much as it was horrific to watch, he couldn't help but envy it. He missed that closeness. He missed having someone to call when the shit hit the fan, knowing that they would drop everything to be at your side and help you through the hard moments in life. - He'd had that, once. Dean continued to watch them as they talked.

"Cute couple." the large nurse said from his side. "It's good he has someone here for him."

Dean's head snapped around. "I'm here."

The nurse, whose name badge said Cheryl, gave him that 'don't be an idiot' stare.

He turned away from it as tear filled his eyes again. He couldn't seem to stop them, or the pain in his chest. He hadn't felt this awful since. He swallowed hard. He wouldn't think about that, he was in enough pain.

"Maybe you should call someone." the nurse said, sympathetically.

Dean didn't say anything. He just marched towards his brother and crazy would-be sister in law, wishing he could call someone. His gaze drifted to the still unconscious man a few feet away, then back to Sam. "Am I interrupting?"

Becky straightened and pulled her hands free of Sam's hold. Her gaze dropping to her shoes once more. Dean almost felt bad for intimidating her. - Almost.

"No." Sam said, his gaze flickering between his brother and Becky. "We were just talking."

Dean lifted a brow. "Yeah, I saw. - Well, can _I _talk to you? - _Alone_." he glared at Becky, though she didn't meet it.

"Fine." Sam snapped a reply as he stood. "Excuse us a moment Becky."

"Sure." she said in a whisper.

Sam lead Dean out of ear shot, knowing that whatever Dean wanted to say, it wasn't something he wanted Becky overhearing. "So?"

"So? - We have enough to deal with right now Sam."

"I'm fully aware of that, Dean."

"Then you want to tell me what she's doing here?" Dean said in a sharp whisper.

"I told you, I text her."

"Oh yeah…" Dean sighed. "…cause you wanted someone to talk to. - And just how long have you been texting you crazy stalker ex?"

"Please stop calling her crazy Dean."

Dean's eyes widened. "Excuse me? - Last time I checked, you thought she was three fries short too."

"That was before." Sam sighed, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Before? Before what may I ask?"

Sam was going to regret this conversation, he knew he was, but he continued anyway. "Since I got to know her."

Dean just stared at him for a few moments. "Know her? - I thought you said nothing happened."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I don't mean physically Dean, that's your style. - Becky's alright."

"What?"

Sam glanced over his brother's shoulder and watched Becky as she shifted through her bag. "She's not as bad as I thought she was."

"Has she drugged you again?" Dean asked with increasing anger.

"No!" Sam shouted, drawing attention to them. He smiled an apology to Nurse Cheryl then turned back to Dean. "No, she hasn't. I've just been thinking a lot lately."

"About Becky?" Dean said it with a hint of both amusement and disgust. "Are you serious?"

Sam shrugged. "About having a life outside of hunting. - And yes, I'm serious."

"I thought we'd been through this Sam, we're Winchesters, we're not going to get a life outside of hunting. - We've both tried it, and we both keep getting pulled back in."

"That doesn't mean we can't have a life, Dean. A family. - Other hunters are able to."

"Cause their selfish sons of bitches. This life is too dangerous to bring others into it. - I learnt that lesson the hard way."

"Maybe Lisa just wasn't right for you Dean."

The older Winchester glared up at his younger brother with distain. "I warned you Sam." he growled and took a deep breath. "And may I remind you, that you were the one who wanted me to go and live a normal life with her. You thought she was right for me then." he snapped.

Sam swallowed hard and nodded. "I know, but… I was wrong."

"What?"

"I thought that you'd be happy with Lisa. I know you care for her and Ben. I knew you wanted a family. But you weren't happy Dean. I saw you, you were miserable."

"I wasn't."

"You were putting on a show, but I know you Dean. You hated that life. You're a born hunter, more so than I am. You need to hunt. You need to save people."

Dean glared at his tall little brother.

"I'm not saying you hated having a family, or that you hated Lisa, it's just that… well maybe you weren't made for that kind of life and she just wasn't prepared for this one…" he ignored the growing fury in his brothers eyes. "…maybe she just wasn't the kind of person who could handle it. - And you didn't love each other enough to try."

That was the last straw. A line hadn't just been crossed, it'd been spat on. Dean lashed out with months of pent up frustration, catching Sam square in the nose. Sam yelped in pain, Becky screamed his name and Cheryl yelled for security. Two burly men pulled Dean away from his brother.

"It's alright." Sam said, attempting to wave the men off. "…just a misunderstanding, its fine, it won't happen again." Sam promised through a river of blood.

Dean glared first at the security guard who seemed to take Sam's word as gospel, then at Sam. He hadn't meant to hit his baby brother, but Sam had hit a nerve, a very raw painful nerve. Shaking off the hands of the men, Dean stormed past Sam and out of the hospital for the third time that day, taking deep breaths as he did so. He fell down onto the top stone step and dropped his head into his hands. Maybe Sam had been right, maybe Lisa hadn't been ready or truly willing to be a hunter's wife, no matter what she'd said. She hadn't been made of the same stuff as Ellen or Jo. There had been so much he hadn't been able to tell her for fear of scaring her. When he'd arrived at her house, all vamped up, he hadn't said a word about it to her, knowing she wouldn't understand, that she'd freak out and probably try to attack him. That had been the moment he'd know, deep down, that it wasn't going to work. The phone called he'd gotten had proven it. Lisa was wonderful and loving and perfect, but she wasn't right for him… and he most certainly wasn't right for her. Crowley had made that abundantly clear.

Becky got it, she knew everything and it didn't freak her out. In fact she kinda loved it. Dean had to give her that. - _That's cause she's crazy_. Yeah, but weren't they all. You had to be a little crazy to do this job, and you had to be a lot crazy to want to be with someone who did this job. So maybe, just maybe, Becky Rosen, super-fan was just enough crazy to be what Sam wanted. - Normal.

~ **SUPERNATURAL **~

"Sam, are you alright?" Becky asked at his side, as a nurse tended his bleeding nose.

"Fine Bec's."

There was that goofy grin he'd missed. Wow. He hadn't just thought that. He looked at Becky more intently and a smile pulled across his own lips.

"You're all done Mr Singer." the nurse smiled, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

Sam hopped off the bed, his gaze never leaving Becky's. The pair were still staring at each other when Dean returned. He coughed and Becky turned at the sound. Her feature pulled tight in a bitch-face that could rival any Sam could throw.

"Was that really necessary, Dean!" she snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

The older Winchester narrowed his gaze at the small woman. "Listen short-stack."

"I have a name!"

"Don't I know it?" Dean complained. "Listen, I don't know why you're here, or what your game plan is, but what goes on between me and Sam is between us."

"You punched him. - You're a dick Dean Winchester."

"Becky…!" Sam snapped. "Cut it out, I deserved it." Sam said from behind her, his gaze fixed apologetically on his brother. "I didn't mean what I said Dean. - I'm sorry."

Dean looked up at his brother at little surprised. It was like watching the Vegas nightmare all over again. - Only this time it was real. "Whatever just forget it, okay."

Becky was still shooting him daggers. "You know you two always do that. It's not normal." she grumbled.

"Do what?" Dean folder his arms, matching Becky's posture and glare.

"The whole _'let pretend it never happened.'_ is it any wonder you two are so easily manipulate by the bad guys. All they have to do is hit the right nerve, cause you just refuse to talk."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks, both knowing exactly what Becky meant but neither wanting to acknowledge the truth in it.

"I mean seriously boys…" Becky continued oblivious to the discomfort she was causing. "…what with that ghost psychiatrist, the demon bitch - who will never be named…" she said glaring at Sam, making him shift on his oversized legs. "…That Siren…" she turned a knowing smirk on Dean, who once again narrowed his gaze at her. "… Crowley, Lucifer, Zachariah. They've all used your secrets against you and why? Because the great Winchester brothers don't do chick flick. - Don't you think it's about time you guys just say what you're feeling and stick by it? It's not like any of it is going to break up your partnership. If that was going to happen, it would have happened years ago."

The brother stared at the shorter woman with opened mouths and barely contained hostility. Becky ignored it of course, pushing past Dean and heading back to the bench, leaving Sam and Dean alone in an awkward moment. They watched after her.

"That's who you want to have a life with?" Dean asked with a confused yet amused frown.

"I didn't say that Dean!" Sam snapped. "I was just saying that…."

"Yeah, whatever you say Bitch. - Just as long as you know, she ain't hunting with us, dude. She can stay at home and make cookies or something."

Sam glared at his big brother's smirk. "Jerk." was all the comeback he could think of.

They stared at each other for a few moments before both men laughed as they went after Becky.

Becky was sat on the bench, ruffling though her bag. "I brought coffee." she said in a respectfully chipper voice, as she pulled out a bright pink thermos. "Hospital coffee sucks." She handed it out to Sam, before returning to her bag. "I know you guys probably don't want to eat but I brought pie, just in case."

Dean looked at Sam with a raised brow that silent said. _Alright, she's ain't that bad maybe there's hope for Becky Rosen after all. _The slight forgiving calm was short lived as a nurses voice drifted their way. She was clearly talking about Bobby and both boys jump to attention.

Sam turned, rushing to stop the nurse. "What, what, what. - What's happening?"

Dean and Becky stood at his back, listening to the nurse intently.

"He's showing signs of responsiveness. We're taking him up for surgery." she softly smiled at Sam.

Sam looked hopefully over his shoulder at the pair.

"If you want to see him, I'd squeeze in their quick." the nurse added before rushing off. Dean and Sam right on her heels.

The boys stood at Bobby's bedside watching him fight for his life. Hope was back in their eyes. They knew the old coot wouldn't give up. He was a hunter after all and if there was one thing hunters knew how to do, it was fight.

"Sorry we need to get moving." The nurse announced from the doorway.

"Right, yeah." Sam nodded, sparing her a quick.

After sharing a look with his brother, they both turned their attention back to Bobby.

"Hey hmm." Sam murmured, unsure what he was meant to say. "Bobby, hmm, hey." he took the old man's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and shake. "Just… thanks…for everything."

Dean watched the scene in silence, his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't speak, there was so much he wanted to say but the words just couldn't get free. So he did something he hadn't done it a long time, not since Cass. - He prayed. He prayed the man who'd been a dad to him and Sam would survive this. Cause he just couldn't lose him too.

Becky stood at the door beside the nurse, tears pooling in her eyes. She knew how hard this was for them both. As much as John Winchester was their father, Bobby was their dad. Everyone knew it. It was going to be so much harder for them losing Bobby than it was losing John, because Bobby had seen them though so much in their lives. She swallowed the lump in her throat as the nurse moved into the room.

"Please step back." the woman ordered.

Sam let go of the old man's hand and the pair began to move away. Then Bobby moved, his hand reaching out for Sam's. Becky straightened up and smiled. For once something good was happening to the Winchesters.

"W-w-what. Stop." Sam stuttered as Bobby opened his eyes. "His eyes are opening."

Dean froze and turned back to the bed. "Bobby!"

"Hey." Sam smiled with relief.

Becky watched, her heart racing with joy as Bobby pulled the oxygen mask from his face, look up at his boys. Sam took the man's hand in his own. Bobby opened his mouth to speak but Dean stopped him. "Don't talk. Don't talk. - A pen." Dean grabbed the chart from the end of the bed, pulling the pen off it. "Here, here, here…" he said in a rush, handing the pen to Sam, who handed it to Bobby.

The old man grabbed Sam's hand and began to write. Once he'd finished he smiled and spoke. "Idjits."

They all smiled. He was going to be alright. That was Bobby Singer for you. Nothing was ever going to get him. Not ever.

The relief was short lived. Bobby fell back against the pillow, flat lining.

"Bobby? - Hey?" Dean called. His voice painfully raw. The high pitched sound of the heart monitor filling the silence.

Tears streamed down Sam's face as he stumbled out of the hospital room and right into the comforting arms for Becky, his arms wrapping tight around her as he wept into her hair. She was crying too. Not because she knew Bobby personally, but because she knew what Sam and Dean had lost. She held Sam tight, just giving him the comfort and support he needed, nothing more. Finally Sam pulled away, his face red and raw. He looked down at Becky but didn't speak. He didn't need to. She reached a small hand up and touched his face, wiping at his tears.

The doctors and nurses rushed passed. Words were shouted. But neither of them paid any attention until a doctor walked up to them. "I'm sorry. - There was nothing we could do." he said sympathetically. "We'll give you some time."

Sam turned and made his way back to the bed and the now deceased Bobby Singer. Unaware that he'd pulled Becky along with him. They stood at the bedside, mournfully. Becky glanced over to a shattered Dean and her heart broke again. Dean didn't deal with loss well. When he walked out of the room, she feared where it would take him this time.

~ **SUPERNATURAL ~**

Dean stared pale and devastated at the man he loved and admired. He stumbled back when the doctors and nurses rushed into the room. He watched as they tried CPR and after a few moments then called time of death. Dean didn't move, didn't speak. He just stared, broken. After a long while, he turned and walked out of the room, out of the hospital and away from the pain. Outside in the evening air, the pain finally becoming too much, Dean had only cried, really cried, a few times in his life. When his mom died, over Ellen and Jo, he'd cried the day he'd left Lisa and Ben at the hospital with no memory of him, but out of all the moments that had brought him to tears, there were few that had almost killed him. One had been losing his dad. Losing Sam twice had been another. - The most recent had been losing Cass, his idiot of a best friend.

That was until now, because losing Bobby beat that pain hands down. It was too much for one life time. He'd lost everything that he had. - Except Sam. He still had Sam. - But how long till he lost him again? How long till that time bomb in his head took his little brother away from him for good? Maybe he should tell Sam to go, settle down with Becky if he wanted. He'd be safe with her. - Well, safer. He could have that normal life he'd wanted so desperately once, before he'd pulled him back into this living hell. It was the least Dean could do right? Let Sam go. Let Sam have a life.

Maybe he should have left Sam with Becky the last time. He'd been happy then. Sure it wasn't real, but what did that matter. He'd be alive, safe and happy. Why hadn't he just left Sam alone? Now there was only one fate left to them.

Dean swiped at the tears, pushing away the pain and replacing it with the one thing that always got him through, anger, fury and the need for revenge. He marched down the steps and towards the van they'd arrived in. Dean would meet his fate happy once he'd done one thing. - Killed that son of a bitch Leviathan.

~ **SUPERNATUAL **~

Sam stared numbly at the motel wall. Becky sat at the table staring out the window, neither one speaking. They had watched Dean drive away over four hours ago. After spending an hour at the hospital, filling in paper work, Becky had driven them to the motel. They'd been sat in silence ever since.

"Do you want some coffee?" Becky asked in a small voice.

Sam shook his head, fresh tears slipping from his eyes. Becky got up from her seat and made her way to him. Standing in front of him, she brushed her fingers through his hair. Sam's head fell forward to rest against Becky's stomach, as she combed through his long light brown strands. His shoulders shaking as he cried. Becky held his head closer to her, shushing him gently. Slowly Sam's arms slide around her waist, holding on for dear life. It felt good to have someone to mourn with, to hold him. He hadn't really had that before. He hadn't had anyone to turn to after Jess and his father's death. He'd had Ruby after Dean's, but that hadn't really been about comfort, it had been about anger and sex and revenge. This was what he'd wanted. What he'd thought he'd have before Jess's death. He wasn't saying he loved Becky, he was sure of that. - But maybe Becky was what he needed. There was a proverb that said 'When we cannot get what we love, we must love what is within our reach'. Sam lifted his head and looked up at the small woman, staring into her blue eyes. He'd rushed into falling in love before, Sarah, Madison, Ruby and they'd never worked out well. He reached up his large hand and cupped Becky's cheek, hearing her breath hitch at the contact. He brushed his thumb against the soft skin. Maybe it was time to stop rushing?

Becky's heart was racing as she stood between Sam's thighs, his hand on her cheek and a question in his eyes. She knew he didn't love her, but at least this time it was real. It was comfort, he needed to feel alive. She'd seen it a thousand times in movies. When someone dies, people always had to have sex. It's like some built in need to kick death in the teeth. Her only problem was whether she could do it. Not the having sex part, she had at least been social enough to get laid. The having sex with Sam Winchester part, knowing that it would be nothing more than sex, at least for him.

As she stared into his red rimmed hazel eyes, she knew the answer. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his and allowed herself to drown in his kiss.

Sam pulled her too him with a moan of pleasure. She may be a little crazy, but boy could she kiss. His hands tightened on her hips as her finger wrapped tight into his long hair. He deepened the kiss, embracing the surge of desire that coursed between them. Finally Sam pulled her down onto the bed, smiling at the squeal of surprise and joy she let slip from between their linked lips, his hands roaming over the curves of the woman who only a month or so ago had been his wife.

Becky pressed herself against Sam and wondered why the hell she hadn't done this while they were married.

~ **SUPERNATURAL **~

Dean returned to the motel. He'd been aimlessly driving for hours. He'd needed to get away from the hospital. He'd thought about going back to the warehouse but that would be pointless, Dick wouldn't be there. So he'd just driven around and around. Finally deciding to go back to the motel at midnight and drink himself into another stooper, then tomorrow he'd start his hunt. He hadn't expected to walk into his and Sam's room to find him in bed with his ex-wife. That thought hadn't even been a shadow of a thought. But that was just what he'd done. Walking through the door he'd frozen at the sight of his brother going at it with the small super-fan. It hadn't been walking in on Sam having sex that had shocked Dean. He'd done that enough to make it just an annoyance. It was who he was with that left Dean gaping.

His presence was quickly noticed. Sam stopped mid thrust, while Becky turned bright scarlet, pulled the sheet to cover their bodies and buried her face into Sam's shoulder, all in the space of a few seconds.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "Get lost!"

Dean didn't need telling twice. Turning on his heels, the hunter practically ran from the motel and headed straight for the nearest bar.

~ **SUPERNATURAL **~

The next day was dull, quiet and mournful. It was like the whole world knew they'd lost a good man. Dean stood beside the van, throwing their bags into the back, slyly watching his brother and Becky as they stood beside her car. She hadn't been able to look him in the eye, and frankly he was glad, he doubted he'd be able to either. Sam brushed at her hair as he spoke. Becky smiled softly as Sam leant forward and kissed her. Dean had to turn away as what he'd assumed would be a quick thank you peck, turned into a full blown make-out session. He climbed into the van and waited, refusing to so much as glance in the mirrors.

He jumped when Sam opened the door and climbed in beside him. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Dean just had to speak.

"What the hell?"

Sam turned a bitch face on him. "What?"

"Really. - You really went there with the crazy."

Sam glared at Dean. "Let's make a deal, I'll keep my mouth shut about… your girlfriends, if you do the same."

Dean knew Sam wanted to say Lisa and was thankful he hadn't. With a shrug he murmured a "Fine." before starting the engine. "But I meant what I said Sammy, she ain't hunting with us."

Sam felt his lips pull into a sad smile. "She doesn't want to."

"Good." Dean sighed.

The van moved away, passed Becky. Sam waved, she waved and Dean rolled his eyes.

"You gonna see her again?" Dean asked warily.

"No doubt." Sam smiled a little, before the pain of loss shot back though him.

Dean groaned and tightened his fingers around the steering wheel.

"So what now?" Sam asked.

"We find that bastard leviathan and kill him." Dean said with a hard, relentless snarl.

Sam nodded in agreement, his own feature hardening at the thought of the monster that had torn Bobby from them.

~ **SUPERNATURAL **~

**Three Months Later.**

_Waterview Motel._

_Boston._

_2AM._

**MGS: Unknown Number**

**TELL SAM TO GET HIS ASS OUT OF BED I HAVE A LEAD. **

**AND NO YOU CAN'T COME.**

**DEAN**

Becky giggled as she leant over and nudged the giant at her side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
